uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chart Update Number Ones that Weren't Number One on the Official Chart
These singles have not been number one on the official chart but have been number one on the BBC Chart Update. See also: List of Chart Update Singles Dropping Out of the Top 100 the Following Week. Singles already at number one do not count. For example, Blurred Lines is predicted number one for a fourth week in the Chart Update, but did not make it the following Sunday. 2010 *Missing You by The Saturdays on chart update week 11/08/2010, ending at 3 on 15/08/2010, being beaten by Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida ft. David Guetta. *Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna on chart update week 18/08/2010, ending at 2 on 22/08/2010, being beaten by Green Light by Roll Deep. *Whip My Hair by Willow Smith on chart update week 08/12/2010, ending at 2 on 12/12/2010. being beaten by The Time (Dirty Bit) by The Black Eyed Peas. 2011 *Champion by Chris Brown on chart update week 09/02/2011, ending at 2 on 19/02/2011, being beaten by Price Tag by Jessie J ft. B.o.B. *Born This Way by Lady Gaga on chart update week 16/02/2011, ending at 3 on 26/02/2011, being beaten by Someone Like You by Adele. *Bounce by Calvin Harris ft. Kelis on chart update week , ending at 2 on , being beaten by *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera on chart update week 05/10/2011, ending at 2 on 15/10/2011, being beaten by We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris. *Lightning by The Wanted on chart update week 19/10/2011, ending at 2 on 29/10/2011, being beaten by We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris. *With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd ft. Mike Posner on chart update week 02/11/2011, ending at 4 on 12/11/2011, being beaten by Read All About It by Professor Green ft. Emeli Sande. *Take A Chance On Me by JLS on chart update week 09/11/2011, ending at 2 on 19/11/2011, being beaten by We Found Love by Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris. *Gotta Be You by One Direction on chart update week , ending at 3 on , being beaten by 2012 *Let's Go by Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo on chart update week , ending at 2 on , being beaten by *Chasing The Sun by The Wanted on chart update week , ending at 2 on , being beaten by *You Bring Me Joy by Amelia Lily , ending at 2 on , being beaten by , *Live While We're Young by One Direction on chart update week , ending at 3 on , being beaten by *Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars on chart update week , ending at 2 on , being beaten by 2013 *My Life by 50 Cent feat. Eminem and Adam Levine on chart update week , ending at 2 on , being beaten by *Boomerang by Nicole Scherzinger on chart update week , ending at 6 on , being beaten by *Can We Dance by The Vamps on Chart Update week 02/10/2013, ending at 2 on 12/10/2013, being beaten by Counting Stars by OneRepublic, which was 2 on the Chart Update. *Story Of My Life by One Direction on Chart Update week 30/11/2013, ending at 4 on 09/11/2013, being beaten by The Monster by Eminem ft. Rihanna, which was 4 on the chart update. *Of The Night by Bastile on Chart Update week 20/11/2013, ending at 2 on 30/11/2013, being beaten by Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen, which was 3 on the Chart Update. 2014 *Stay The Night by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams on chart update 12/02/2014, ending at 2 on 22/02/2014, being beaten by Rather Be by Clean Bandit, which was 2 on the Chart Update. *Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer on Chart Update 25/06/2014, ending at 2 on 21/06/2014, being beaten by Ghost By Ella Henderson, which was 2 on the Chart Update. Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Chart Update